Free Gaduridos
The Grand Ascendancy of Gaduridos is a nation considered to be on the continent of Seleya. Its mainland is bordered by Tukarali in the west, and Baltusia in the north. Besides the mainland, Gaduridos is also composed of the large islands of Marligantos and Vintalli, which extend into the Anantonese Ocean. Geography The Gaduri climate varies from tropical in the south to a more temperate climate in the north. The pristine Marligantian beaches and the lush vegetation of Vintalli attract many tourists. One of the most unusual features of Gaduri geography is the Vintallian gorge. Demographics History The nation of Gaduridos was formed when five independent states agreed to unite because of their cultural similarities. The states that signed the document that created our nation was the Island of Vintalli, The Allied Tribes of Pernessia, The Democratic Republic of Salnaeta, the city state of Bentara and the Totalitarian Democracy of Marligantos. The capital of the new nation was chosen to be Bentara on the border of Pernessia and Salnaeta because it was the largest city in the five states and also because the city was effectively a neutral place that would prevent any rivalries between the other states (because of the city's position in an independent city state). Immediately after the first election, the party from Marligantos, the Benevolent Totalitarian Party, was voted to power. The Benevolent Totalitarian Party established a dictatorship. In 2043, free elections were held for the first time, but despite this, the Benevolent Totalitarian Party still managed to win. However four years later in 2047, the Benevolent Totalitarian Party lost the elections to the Social Democrat Party led by Amy Beth, who immediately formed a coalition of more liberal parties and ushered in the modern era of Gaduridos. However, after many years out of office, the Benevolent Totalitarian party attempted to get into power by calling for a referendum on the independence of Marligantos, an Island province to the South of Gaduridos. When calls for this referendum were rejected, The Benevolent Totalitarian Party fled into exile in the nearby nation of Kalistan, and began sponsoring a civil war in Marligantos that lasted for most of the 2060's. Later, this civil war turned into the Kalistan/Gaduridos War, culminating in an invasion of Marligantos in 2068. However, the invasion was unsuccessful, with Kalistan surrendering. A group of rebels then made one last stand in the northern Marligantos city of Azban, finally committing suicide by blowing the city's waterfront district up. The resulting fire spread through most of the city, which had already suffered the brunt of the invasion. After a clean up effort consisting of many nations, Azban has started to be slowly rebuilt. Gaduridos also participated in the First Terran War. Since then things have been peaceful, mostly, there has been no offical delecerlation of war in 200 years, though small incodents here and there have occured. The nation has mostly been ruled by a 2-3 parties with a small, inactive party that comes and goes, currently, there are 3 parties that have say, the Free Movement of Gaduridos, Traxian Imperial Party and the Partito Nazionale Fascista and a 4th, the Blues who have been around for 2 elections and have done nothing. The elections of 2308 saw a divided electorate. While the Free Movement of Gaduridos maintained a plurality, it did so by a smidgin. The Traxian Imperial Party were elected to just over a quarter of the Senate, while the Partito Nazionale Fascista were elected just underneath a quarter. The Blue Party, a relatively new radical liberal party, who'd only just shown up on the scene, came fourth, but remained a viable player amongst the parties of the previous Senate. A shift in the national politics could be seen from the 2308 Senatorial Elections, heading towards more liberal social and economic policies due to the increased influence of the Blues and the TIP. Economy Gaduridos' main base of income and employment is the technology industry. Provinces North and South Vintalli Vintalli was once a tropical island, with a diverse environment. In recent years, however, significant logging by ForestCo has the left the island a barren desert. Much of the wildlife unique to the island is now considered extinct. The two states are separated by a large gorge, which is almost 500 feet below sea level. Rumours of strange animals circulated among the native Vintallians for centuries before the destruction of the forests. Tropically-coloured ravens were the most revered of the Vintallian cryptozoological animals. An expedition, funded by the Totalitarian Party, found no conclusive evidence of the birds, or any of the other animals found in the legends. The logging crews confirmed the reports by stating that they encountered none of the animals described by the natives. The native people of the Vintallian Island are not descended from the same stock as the other people of Gaduridos, the Gaduri. Their culture is vastly different from that of the Gaduri, and their language is considered barbaric by most. Their unwavering belief in and worship of legendary animals leads many to believe they are a primitive people. Because of their being ostracised by the rest of Gaduridos, the Vintallian people are very independent. There is large secessionist movement, though it is doubtful they will ever be successful. Marlingatos A tropical island just to the south of Vintalli and off the Pernissian coast, it has pristine beaches in the west towards the main coast which is a popular destination for people world wide, in the East massive cargo ships from around the world dock and do business with the Gaduri Government, it is also a popular place to go surf for millions every year. The city of Azban is towards the center, it a place of great beauty and serves as the Providenical Capital, it is the 2nd largest city in the Republic, with 10.5 of the 15.5 million Marlingians call Azban and Metro Azban home Pernessia A providence of almost 15 Million Gaduri and almost 200,000 KMsq it is the Southern Providence Contential Gaduridos, its southern coastline and parts of its Eastern Coast are prinstine beaches, to its West near the national boarder with the United Tribes of Tukarial it is hilly and part of the mountains and that people enjoy for vacating. To the North is flat, its shares its Northern Boarder with our providence of Salnaeta. To the middle of Providence,there is farming and ranching, it is growing, but is one of the major breadbaskets for the nation and our neighbors. Also, near the joint coast, the great capital of Bentara is there, its major airports, port cities, and other great aspects provide great trading oppertunities to any nation who wishes to take advantage of them, and a comfortable-yet-nemising(OOC:Cant think of the word) place for both the President, Senators and Diplomats from other nations to go about doing the business of the people and politics of the 15M Perniessian, 7.4Million call South Bentara (and its metro) home. Salnaeta 17.5 Million people call themselves Salnaetans, to the North is beaches, it is rather colder here, and not as many people come as other providences, many who do come, show for the surf. Its Eastern Coast is very business-orented as massive cargo ships roll through the ports everyday. The Eastern boarder is full of rolling hills, the people here are reguarded as some of the most friendly in the Republic, it is Suburbia in the northern half and farmland in the southern half of the interior of this providence. There are two major cities, Hadarville, the Providencial Capital, of 4 Million people, is on the North-Eastern Tip near the coast, while the National Capital of North Bentara of 6.1 Million is on the Southern on the Pernessian Providential Line. Cities *Bentara - The capital city of Gaduridos. It is located on the borders of Pernessia and Salnaeta. It is a massive city, holding 13.5 million citizens. *Azban - This city is located in Marligantos. Its population is approximately 10.5. Azban was the focus of a Kalistani invasion during the war, and during the wars final days was the last remaining stronghold of the BTP-FLF. Finally the FLF committed mass suicide by blowing up the waterfront district,causing major damage to the city. However eventually the city was rebuilt. Politics Current Parties *Free movement of Gaduridos (FMG) *National Fascisti (NF) *Totalitarian Party (TP) Former Large Parties Major Political Parties over the years and the years they were Heads of State(1) *Mational Libertarian Party Exsistance from 2068-2195; 2237-46; 2337-47; HOS 2110-6; 2122; 2189; 2195; *Nationalist Party of Gaduridos Exsitance from 2101-2207 HOS from 2156-2180 *Communist Party of Gaduridos Exsitance from 2100-34 HOS: 2119 *Archno-Capitalist Front Exsitance from 2125-45 HOS: 2134 and 2143 *People's Progressive Parrt from 2068-2098; 2137-54; 2040-46 HOS: May to August 2145(2) and 2240-26 *Conservative Party Existance from 2143-2268 HOS from 2201-2237 *Post-Revolutionary Pragmatic Party Existance from 2156-2267 HOS: 2249 2261-7 *International Fascist Party/International Freedom Party Existance from 2271-2304 HOS from 2271-2297(3) and July-Dec 2304(4) *Gaduri Green Socalist Existance 2304-2330 HOS 2320 (1) The last year was the last time they were elected, they served a full 3 more years unless otherwise stated (2) Internal Chaos and Lack of support for the People's Progressive Party forced the downfall in Aug 45 (3) Head of State from 2275-2297 was Heredatary. (4) 2304 IFP was found to be in control of multiple parties and was disposed of in the great multi raids of the early 2300s In the Executor Elections of 2368, Executor Mark Picard of the Free Movement was reelected for his 2nd term. In the 1st round he won 48.25% of the vote. In 2nd place, former Executor Lucifer got 29.19%, 3rd place saw 84000 from the Totalitarian Party get 22.42, in 4th place Comrade Matt from the People's Front won .08% and Mollsuc's Nautilius won .07%. In the general Senate elections, the Free Movement won 47.82% of the vote. 2nd place the Fascist won 29.98, the Totalitarians was 3rd place with 22.68 and, the Mollusc Liberation Front won about 39,000 votes while the People's Front reigned in 35,000. The Senate saw little Change, as the Free Movement won 208 seats lossing 4 more, follwed by the National Fascist 130 seats suffering 1 loses, the Totalitarians won 97 and a 5 seat gain. Province Winners *'North Vintalli'-Free Movment of Gaduridos winning 49 of 120 seats(40.83%) :the National Facists won last elections with 48 seats *'Salnaeta'-Free Movement of Gaduridos won 52 of 89 seat (57.78%) :FGM won last election with 53 seats *'Marligantos'-National Fascist-29 of 79 seats (36.71%) :National Fascisti won last elections with 29 seats *'South Vintalli'-Free Movement of Gaduridso won 45 of 75 seats (60.00) :Free Movementwon last elections with 49 seats *'Pernessia'-Free Movement of Gaduridos winning 36 of 72 seats (50.70%) FMG with last election with 36 seats. Next Election: August 2371 Category:NationsCategory:GaduridosCategory:Seleya